What To Do On A Saturday Night
by Silver Sheryl
Summary: This is a oneshot. Even before Danny got his powers, he was fighting ghosts! And he's always wanted to be the hero that saves the pretty girl...but considering his social status thats not very likely. Yet he humbly accepts the position of being a hero.


What To Do On A Saturday Night

By: Nosilla Parvatir

I do not own Danny Phantom, I just like writing stories about him. please r&r

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton was wearing his varsity jacket as he walked through the bustling gossip halls of Parker Junior High. Danny was so popular now that he had his own table at lunch! "May I join you?" He sat down with Sam and Tucker and they were smiling at him.<p>

"Wassup, bro!" Dash and Kwan gave Danny some high fives and then joined him at his table. Because of Danny, there was peace in the social levels of the world.

"Hey look, buddy, here comes your girlfriend!" Dash said.

Enter Paulina, in a hot red dress and pretty makeup. She was followed by Star. "Hi Danny." She said flirtatiously.

Danny's eyes right about popped out of his head. Paulina and Star joined the table. Danny and Paulina started to kiss…a lot. And people were cheering…

"Danny! _Wake uuuup!_ You need to go do your chores before mom and dad try to make me do them." Danny could just barely decipher Jazz's faded voice. Everything was so vague now. And then Danny opened his eyes and he was back in his living room.

"Whaaa, what?" Danny attempted to get up but instead he fell off the couch.

"Danny!" Came the voice of his father.

Danny's head shot up from below.

"You've been slacking off! You need to clean the lab!"

"Yes sir!" Danny jolted down the basement stairs two at a time.

When he reached the base of the stairs, he took a good look around. He groaned in dissatisfaction. The place was a total mess. There was green goo everywhere and it smelled really bad. "This is why I don't have a personal life." Danny said. "Well, it's not going to clean itself." He began the process, already with the knowledge that it would take him several hours to clean it all to his parents' approval.

It was afternoon on Saturday. Among those chores were cleaning the green goop off the lab beakers. It was the most boring job. Ever. Danny would sit for an hour or maybe more cleaning up just the beaker messes in his parent's lab.

Danny's parents were professional ghost hunters and they weren't afraid to tell that to the world. Danny didn't like that. His parents had always been telling him that ghosts exist and yet they had never actually caught one.

Danny was only thirteen and already the kids at Junior High had labeled him as a geek. No matter how much he wished to be popular, things would never change, he thought. Danny picked up the wireless house phone and called Tucker with one hand and cleaned beakers with the other hand. "Hey man. Do you have any ideas how to spend a Saturday night?"

"Well I play video games till midnight because both of my parents are at a big politics meeting." Tucker said.

Danny could hear blasting and shooting in the background, and he knew that Tucker had already begun his video game marathon.

"You know how much I love video games. It's because my life's too boring just the way it is. Being a ladies' man can get very tiresome and sometimes I just need a break."

Danny went along with that for now. "Yeah, sure."

"But Sam's not busy. I'll bet if you call her, she'd be able to think of something fun to do." Tucker said. "Gotta go."

Danny dialed the digits to Sam's phone number.

"Oh hey Danny. Wassup?"

"Nothing. I'm just doing all that dirty work my parents don't want to do."

"Why don't they make your sister Jazz do it?"

Danny nervously knocked into a beaker. It fell onto the tile floor and the glass shattered everywhere. "Because I'm their favorite." He said with sarcasm.

"Is there any particular reason you called me?"

"Uh, I wondered if you had any plans…because I don't."

"No, I really don't." Sam said. She didn't want to sound too desperate. There was an undeniable hint of rose pink coloring on her cheeks whenever she talked to him. "We could throw you a birthday party."

"My birthday is in three months. But, hey, that reminds me! Paulina's birthday is today! It's a Saturday, so she'll probably throwing one of those cool parties."

"That we're not invited to."

"Oh we can crash it. That's what Junior High is supposed to be all about: the transition into…High School!"

"You say it like it's going to be legendary."

"That's because it will be. And if we don't start now, then we'll never grow up."

Sam sighed. She had to think about this. Well, at the very least she'd be alone with him…sort of like a date. "Allright."

"Great. And I'll make sure Tucker comes along so he won't have to miss this!" Danny hung up.

"Aw!" Sam exclaimed in frustration.

By then, Danny had finished cleaning the lab and he went up to his bedroom in search of cool party clothing. Tee shirts? No. Skinny jeans? No way. Shorts? Never! What could he wear? He found a cool white shirt and a casual pair of blue jeans. It looked so casual that people would never be able to guess he picked it out especially for this party. It was almost seven o'clock. Danny stuck his hand out the window to get a feel of the temperature. He might have to walk to Sam's and Tucker's houses. But that would be a little difficult considering Danny had never been to her place before.

It was just by pure luck that the doorbell rang and Sam was standing there. And she was wearing a dress…a short black and purple dress…with tights…and makeup. All of which she blatantly despised and made sure that all of her peers knew that.

Together the two of them walked to Tucker's house and then they walked to Paulina's house. Actually, her "house" was more of a mansion.

"Helloooo, fans of me! I'm Paulina! It's my birthday!" Paulina was up on a stage in a fancy pink dress talking to the birthday party attendants. "You can all set your presents right here in the pile and then go talk amongst yourselves while I dance with some handsome eligible bachelors. Or at least that's what the paper says. I'm going to find me a hot date! That's the translation for those of you who speak English!"

Everybody clapped again. Paulina left the stage and a band started setting up for a concert.

"No way! she got Dumpty Humpty!" Tucker said excitedly.

"They rock!" Danny said. He and Tucker both cheered "Wohoo!" when the band began to perform.

"Come on guys, are you just going to stand here or are you going to dance?" Sam put her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to listen to the best rock band ever." Tucker determined. "Danny, you should go talk to Paulina."

Sam frowned.

"Me? You know I'm not good at talking to girls." Danny protested.

"Oh but you have no problems talking to me?" Sam remarked. Danny didn't know how to respond to that. "Save the excuses. Go talk to her since you like her so much." Sam gave Danny a little push towards the line of young men waiting to dance with Paulina.

In front of Danny was a young man with really pale skin. And his eyes were green. They were very peculiar, almost as if they were glowing. And this guy did not look like he was dressed for a party—his clothes were all torn. "Hey Paulina." He said to her when it was his turn to impress her.

She gave him a bored "Hello." from the chair she was sitting in. And then she took a better glance at him and she gasped. She stood up and started backing away. But he kept walking closer to her and laughing evilly. He picked her up and _flew_ with her to the top of the building and she was screaming all the way.

Everybody was looking and the party had stopped.

"I just want you back, okay?" The young man demanded.

Party attendees looked on in horror.

"Get away from me! I broke up with you when I found out you were a monster!" Paulina wailed with fright in her voice.

Sam and Tucker stood next to Danny.

"That guy must be a ghost!" Danny told his friends. "He's just like what my parents described."

"If that's what ghosts are like, then I don't ever want to meet one." Tucker said.

"We have to help Paulina."

"What do you mean "we"?" Sam scowled. "It's not like we can just fly up to the roof and save her from that…creature. Although you gotta admit it is pretty cool he can fly."

"Sam!" Danny and Tucker scolded in unison.

"I'm going up there." Danny said. "And I'm going to save her."

"I'm coming too." Tucker said.

Both boys looked at Sam and waited for her decision. "Allright, fine. But this is a one-time deal. Don't ever expect me to do any favors for her again."

The trio entered Paulina's home through the back door. They ran through the kitchen and into the hallway and then up the stairs.

"Why do you hate Paulina?" Danny asked Sam.

"Why _don't_ you hate her?" Was Sam's answer.

Danny and Tucker shrugged. Tucker opened the door to another hallway. Up on the ceiling was a hatch to the roof. They climbed through one at a time, starting with Danny. Once they all were up, Danny approached the pale ghost teen.

"Now would probably be a good time to let her go." Danny said boldly.

The pale guy and Paulina turned around. He laughed at the scrawny pre-pubescent kids that now stood in front of him with cold eyes.

"It's kind of obvious she doesn't like you." Tucker said. "And I don't blame her."

The ghost teen took his hand off of Paulina's mouth long enough to zap Danny and his friends with some kind of green ghost power. Paulina screamed again.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were lying on the ground smoking from whatever that green stuff was that had hit them. They all had a headache. Danny opened his eyes and he could see that the ghost teen had turned his back to Danny. Danny got up and ran towards him. The ghost released Paulina, but he and Danny were falling down, down, down.

Paulina, Sam and Tucker looked over the roof's edge and watched the ghost teen fly around the backyard with Danny on his back choking him.

"Get off!" The adolescent ghost hollered at Danny.

Danny would not let go. Evidently, this resulted in the pair of them landing on the ground. Danny had the ghost pinned down, and then the ghost just disappeared. Danny was confused at the realization there was nothing but air beneath him now.

The ghost suddenly reappeared behind Danny. He threw Danny across the yard in front of the entire crowd. The ghost smiled proudly and made his way over to Paulina, who was just walking outside with Sam and Tucker. The other party guests booed and hissed at the evil ghost and he frowned. With that, he took off into the starry sky. Everyone resumed their partying, except for Sam and Tucker.

"Poor Danny." Sam and Tucker stood over their hurt and unconscious friend. They picked him up and set him on a chair where he opened his eyes.

"The ghost is gone." Tucker informed Danny.

"Did I scare him away?" asked Danny hopefully.

Sam and Tucker shook their heads.

Danny heaved a sigh and stood up to stretch. "Well, we're here anyways, so we might as well enjoy the party."

"You want to dance?" Sam asked both boys.

"Nah. I don't need to dance to be cool. The ladies will come anyways, see. I'm irresistible." Said Tucker.

Sam looked at Danny. She smiled. He smiled. Even though she was thinking of an entire different series of thoughts than he was, she still wanted to make an attempt. At least she could say she tried.

"I wouldn't want things to get awkward." Danny said.

"No of course not." Sam avoided his eyes.

"Hey Danny!" Paulina came over to the trio. "Danny, I wanted to thank you for getting rid of that lousy ex-boyfriend of mine." She took his hand and yanked him close to her.

"Oof." He said awkwardly.

Paulina smiled at Danny. "So that leaves me all alone…and single…in my hot dress…at my birthday party…that _you_ came to."

"Are you asking me to dance?" He couldn't believe it was true.

Paulina nodded. "Mm-hmm!" She told the band to play a slow song. Danny and Paulina danced together sweetly. This was Danny's first slow dance with a girl. And she was so happy, so beautiful, and so real. And to make it even more perfect, the pair was surrounded by those cute little candle paper lanterns and the red party streamers. It couldn't be more perfect. Danny wished it would last. He had always dreamed of being that hero who got the pretty girl.

Meanwhile over by the punch bowl sat Sam Manson all alone. She had her arms folded and her legs crossed. She pretended to be watching the rest of the party but she was really only watching Danny and Paulina. He had his arm on her side. She had her hand wrapped around his neck. Sam sat there and repeated over and over in her head "Don't kiss don't kiss don't kiss don't kiss".

"Why aren't you dancing?" Sam noticed Tucker was now standing in front of her.

"Well I wanted to dance with Danny but he's sorta _busy_ right now." She said through clenched teeth.

"I don't suppose you'd like to dance with me? And it won't be awkward because we don't like each other that way." Tucker suggested a way to make her feel better.

Sam nodded and stood up. "Sure."

Sam actually had a pretty great time with Tucker.

Paulina took Danny over by the swing set, which was far, far beyond where the party was. The swings were just on the outer brinks of the pond. The swing set was attached to two tree branches, which gave it that outdoorsy sort of feel. Paulina and Danny shared it as they gazed off into the lunar sky.

Danny looked at her and she looked back at him. He leaned in to kiss her and she accepted. And that was where Danny had his first kiss. What a great way to spend a Saturday night!

The End


End file.
